


Miracle Helps Uncle Sammy

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Miracle tries to help his uncle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 24





	Miracle Helps Uncle Sammy

Miracle rubbed his back against the grass, feeling the warm sun on his belly. Close to his back legs was his favorite ball, the orange one with swirls. He needed to keep it safe from the other dogs.

"You're getting all filthy," his daddy whined. "Come on, stop!"

Miracle rolled over onto his legs and brought his ball over to his daddy's legs. He whimpered softly and stared up at him. A smile was returned to him and the ball thrown.

The dog galloped after it and had to do a short hunt in a cluster of bushes. Luckily, the other dogs didn't notice so he was able to simply grab it and trot back to his father. A man was standing behind the uncomfortable couch, his paws covering his daddy's eyes.

"Guess who?" the man's rumbling voice said.

His daddy sat up straighter. "Cas! You're back!"

"Don't get up," Cas said, pushing his daddy down. He sat down and hugged Miracle's dad tightly. "Missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. Why are you back so early?" 

"I got an earlier flight." 

The two men started to eat eachother's faces, and Miracle gagged. He jumped up next his daddy and dropped the ball on his lap.

"Aw, you still want to play? Cas, say hello to Miracle."

Cas stared at him. "Hello, Miracle."

Miracle barked in reply. His daddy smiled and tossed the ball even farther. A fluffy poodle tried to take it by a large tree he didn't like, and Miracle gave a low growl that scared her off. Happily, he picked it up and ran back to his daddy and Cas. Next to them now was his Uncle Sammy. Excited, he ran up to the man and scratched at his legs.

"No scratching," his daddy scolded. "Down."

Miracle whimpered but obeyed, and Uncle Sammy gave him a nice head rub.

"How are Kelly and the kids?" Uncle Sammy asked, moving his hand to scratch behind Miracle's ear.

"They're fine. We talked about moving them out here again."

His daddy laughed. "Let me guess, she said no?"

Cas nodded. "She's worried about the cost. I told her I'd pay and it would be so much easier for them to move now, when Jack and Claire are so young."

"You are way too good of a person." His daddy moved forward, and they were eating one another again.

"Gross, guys," Uncle Sammy said, stilling his hand. 

Miracle panted and butted his head against his uncle's knee, but was ignored. He sensed his uncle felt sad, but he couldn't figure out why. Was something his daddy said making him feel sad?

Someone nipped at his tail and he spun around, teeth bared. But it was just his cousin, Bones. A squeaky toy was in his mouth and his own tail was spinning.

Miracle barked and tackled him.

***

With his head on a soft blanket and his daddy giving him pats on his back, Miracle was in heaven. Cas was at the end of the couch, running his paws through the fur on his daddy's head. They had been gone for so long, and the dog was so happy when they finally came back. He was too excited to even eat his dinner, just the milkbones Cas had thrown at him.

"Do you think Sam looked depressed tonight?" his daddy asked.

Cas made the sound on the TV stop. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno. When we were all singing to my dad, I saw him looking down quietly. He looked really sad."

"Did you ask him why?"

Miracle's eyes moved between them as they spoke. His daddy shook his head. "I thought he'd be, like, embarrassed or something. Plus, I am pretty sure I know what the problem is."

"Oh?" Cas poked at his daddy's nose.

"I think he's lonely. He needs a woman in his life. Just about everybody at the party had someone; I have you, obviously, dad has Kate, Charlie has Kara, Jo has Kev-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. What do you want to do?"

"Get him a girl. Kelly's single."

Cas laughed. "No. No. She's barely divorced and would not be into long distance."

"Hm. Maybe an ex? Like Sarah or Madison?"

"Isn't there a reason they're 'ex's?"

"Yeah." He stopped touching Miracle and wrapped his arms around Cas.

The dog whined and crawled across his daddy's lap and licked his face until he was given attention.

Later, Miracle stood in front of the closed bedroom door, head tilted and listening to the noises coming from the other side. His daddy was making loud noises as if he were in pain. The first few times this happened, Miracle barked and cried and scratched at the wood until his father came out and put him in the backyard. It took awhile for him to understand that whatever Cas was doing to him was okay, because his daddy would come out very happy, even though he walked funny and had strange marks on his body.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him he didn't eat dinner, so he walked downstairs to his bowls near the sliding glass door in the kitchen. One of the stray cats Cas fed was slurping from his water dish.

-Hi, cat!- Miracle greeted.

The cat stopped and looked at him, bored. -Hello, dog.-

-No, it's Miracle. Remember?-

-Whatever.-

-Can I ask you a question?-

\- I suppose so.-

\- What does 'lonely' mean?-

The cat rolled his eyes. -It means you have no one in your life. Like a mate.-

Miracle cocked his head. -Like Daddy has Cas?-

-Yes, dumbass.-

Uncle Sammy needs his own Cas, Miracle thought.

The cat coughed. -Tell your daddy this dry food is horrendous. Get a different brand.-

-But that's my food.-

-And it's awful. Change it.-

***

The grass in the park was damp from the rain, and Miracle chomped on a few blades.

-That's gross,- Bones said.

Miracle panted. -Need my strength to help Uncle Sammy.-

Bones let a low growl. -My daddy isn't lonely! He has me!-

-But my daddy said he needs a human female! It'll make him happy.-

His cousin bared his teeth. -I won't help.- He turned around and ran off to play with a corgi and a German Shepherd.

I don't need help, he thought.

He looked around at all the people walking around the park. Uncle Sammy was sitting at one of those hard couches, alone. Cas and his father went out somewhere, and his uncle and cousin came to take him to the park. There were several human males around and a few small humans. Miracle walked over to a female walking by, eating a sandwich. He ran up to her and whined. She smelled bad.

"Fuck off, Lassie," she hissed and kicked him twice in the chest.

Crying, he took off and looked for a nice human female.

He sniffed a few humans; most had the scent of one who was claimed, and a few Miracle could tell were too old for his uncle. One woman gave him a bacon strip.

There was one dog off alone, away from everyone else. A human female that smelled nice was sitting on the ground next to her, turning pages in a book. Miracle went up to the dog and they sniffed eachother. She was about four years old, a mix between a pug and shih tzu, with some pekingese in there.

-Hi,- Miracle greeted, wagging his tail. -I'm Miracle!-

The dog looked shy. -I think she calls me 'Banshee'.-

-Oh. That's a nice name.- He gestured to the female. -Is she your mommy?-

\- I guess so.-

\- She smells like she doesn't have a mate.- He tilted his head. -Does she?-

Banshee thought for a second. -I don't think so. I haven't met anyone else.-

Miracle got excited. -Do you think she'd like my Uncle Sammy?-

-I don't see why not.-

Miracle jumped in the air. -Great! I have an idea.- He bent down so his front was on the grass, butt in the air. -Climb on top of me and hold on.-

Banshee stared at him, head cocked, but did what she was told. Her claws gripped into Miracle's sides and she clamped her teeth on the bigger dog's collar. He barked and ran up to the female and scratched at her knee. She looked at him and he immediately took off back to his uncle.

"Oh, you brought a friend," his uncle said. Banshee slid onto the ground and yawned. Miracle sat and wagged his tail, waiting for the female to catch up.

"Your pup is fast," she said breathlessly. "Can I have mine back?"

"Oh. Uhm. Sure." He could hear his uncle's heart beating faster and he thought that was a good sign. Miracle watched in confusion when he started moving his paws around.

The female laughed. "That was pretty good, but you messed up the 'f' and 'd'. I'm Eileen." She held out her paw to his uncle, and he engulfed it in his own larger paw.

"Sam."

Miracle looked at each of them, tail wagging faster.

***

"Aw, they are so cute," Eileen said, lookng at Cas's rectangle. "How old are they?"

"Claire is five and Jack just turned three," Cas replied, and Miracle heard a crunch and he licked his lips.

"They look like you. They're your brother's?"

"Half-brother," Miracle's daddy answered. "And it's good they look like Cas, because Lucas is awful, inside and out."

Cas laughed. "I won't deny that."

The four humans were sitting at the table in Miracle's kitchen. Banshee was napping in the living room and Bones was lying on the floor, staring up at his father, waiting for scraps. Miracle was confused when his uncle and Eileen had come over earlier and Uncle Sammy and Cas had spent their time cooking a steak and chopping vegetables. When his daddy had put him out in the backyard, he saw the stray cat stretched out near the shed, so he asked if he knew what was going on. The cat called him a dumbass and explained that his uncle and Eileen were on a date, which is what humans and their mates do. He also explained that going on dates was something his father and Cas do all the time. 

"Speaking of ol' Luke," Miracle's daddy started, handing the dog a piece of carrot, "how do you sign 'asshole'?"

"Like this," Eileen replied, and she must have done something funny, because the other humans laughed, but he couldn't see from where he was. "Where's the bathroom?"

Cas answered. "Right underneath the stairs. It's the only door."

The female slid her chair back and walked out of the kitchen. Bones glared at her as she left, and Miracle could feel his anger. He let out a huff. His cousin was being dramatic.

"So, what do you think?" his uncle asked. "She's cool, right?"

"Yeah, man," his daddy replied, and sounded pleased so Miracle wagged his tail. "Pretty, smart, funny. She's great."

"And seems to like kids," Cas pointed out. "Your dad and Kate will be happy about that."

"They better not say anything, this time, " his uncle replied. "That's what scared Madison away. 'Oh, you and my boy will make us adorable grandchildren!'"

Cas dropped something on the floor, and Miracle darted over and snatched it up. While the humans talked, the dog chewed and looked for more scraps. He noticed his daddy's and Cas's chairs were right next to eachother, and Cas was rubbing his daddy's leg. He looked over at his uncle and saw that there was a large space between him and Eileen's chair. He'd need to fix that.

Miracle walked to the other side of the table and focused his gaze on the chair. He took a couple of steps back and ran right into it, bashing his head on one of the legs. The chair fell and smacked his uncle in the side and Bones stood up, teeth showing and ready to fight.

"What happened?" Cas asked.

"Your dog tried to kill me," Uncle Sammy replied, fixingp the chair.

Miracle smacked into it again, even though his head hurt. It fell completely onto the floor.

His daddy snapped his fingers. "Come. Here."

The dog let out a whimper and obeyed. He put his head on his daddy's lap and looked up at him. He got a couple pats on the head.

"Behave," he was warned.

-I am,- Miracle insisted, but was ignored because humans couldn't speak dog.

-You're in trouble,- Bones said happily. 

Miracle let out a low growl.

When Eileen can back, she sat back in her seat and they all continued talking. Miracle saw that the chair was a lot closer to his uncle's. There was still a squeaky toy of length between them, but he decided he had succeeded. He trotted over and bumped his uncle's hand until his ear was scratched.

***

Banshee was staring at the ball as if she didn't know what it was. Her head was cocked and her tail was between her legs.

-You're supposed to pick it up,- Bones explained, lying on his back on the couch. -Then run away.-

-Why?- Banshee asked, sniffing the ball suspiciously.

-'Cause it's fun!- Miracle insisted. He grabbed the round object and tossed it into the air. The three dogs watched it fall onto the carpet and bounce twice. It rolled over to the couch.

Banshee stretched onto her stomach. -It doesn't look like fun to me.-

"Watch out, kids," Uncle Sammy said, shuffling between Miracle and Banshee. There was a large bowl in his hands and it smelled nice. Eileen was behind him and they sat on the couch. Bones crawled over to them and sniffed the bowl. Uncle Sammy snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor, and the dog jumped down.

-What is that?- Banshee asked, backing away from the couch. -It smells weird.-

Miracle barked happily. -It's popcorn!-

Eileen grabbed a couple pieces. "Should we put it on now?"

Uncle Sammy shook his head. "They should be back soon. Dean will get mad if we start the movie without him."

Eileen laughed. "It's a cartoon. And we can just rewind it."

"He is a child trapped in the body of a man."

Eileen laughed harder, and Miracle heard his uncle's heart beat faster. He was smiling at her, and he gave her the same kind of look the dog's father always gave Cas.

Bones sat at Eileen's feet, tail wagging and panting. Banshee was curled up in Miracle's bed by the armchair, eyes closed. Miracle saw how stiff the two humans were sitting, a lot different than his daddy and Cas; they couldn't sit on the couch without touching one other.

-You're supposed to lick her, I think,- Miracle barked, jumping up and down. -Cas does it to daddy sometimes. Do it do it!-

"Shush," Uncle Sammy scolded.

Bones growled at him. -Stop it.-

-Be quiet,- he shot back. -Eat her face, like daddy and Cas do! Come on, Uncle Sammy!-

Bones turned towards him and barked, showing his teeth with his ears pinned back. He snapped at him and let out a low, harsh growl.

Uncle Sammy stomped his foot. "I mean it guys! Behave yourselves or one of you is going in the backyard."

-I'm trying to help!- Miracle insisted.

Bones sniffed. -He doesn't need help.-

-Yes he does!-

Miracle jumped up onto the couch and attacked Eileen's face with his tongue, tasting salt. She giggled and tried to push him off, and he heard Bones bark and the other dog jumped up on to the couch with him, trying to push him off.

"Guys!" Uncle Sammy put the bowl on the armrest and reached over Eileen, trying to grab their collars. "Down!"

Miracle gave his cousin a kick and shoved his head into the human female's stomach, trying to push her closer to his uncle, but she just thought he wanted a head pat.

Bones started smacking Miracle in the back, and he barked loud which woke up Banshee. She ran up and started scratching at the couch, barking herself.

"Puppies!" A loud high pitched voice screeched from the door. "Look, Jackie! There's three of them!"

Miracle stopped what he was doing and looked in the direction of the voice. His daddy, Cas, a strange female, and two small humans had entered the house. Excited, he jumped down, and he heard Bones and Banshee close behind him. He jumped up on his daddy, panting happily.

-I missed you, daddy!- To the dog's pleasure, his daddy picked him up and kissed his ear, holding tight.

"We were gone two hours," Cas laughed, scratching Miracle's back.

"He has lost his mind," Uncle Sammy said. Him and Eileen had gotten up and walked over. 

"He was just being clingy," Eileen said. She went up to the strange female and held her paw out. "Hi, I'm Eileen."

"Kelly," the woman replied.

Miracle was put down then and he ran up the small humans, sniffing them. The taller one put her arms around his neck and kissed him. The dog panted.

His daddy stroked his back. "He just missed me, is all."

-I was helping Uncle Sammy!- Miracle wagged his tail. -Bones saw. Right?-

His cousin looked up from where his face was shoved into the popcorn bowl. -He didn't need it, weirdo.- 

Uncle Sammy rushed over and picked the dog up. "That is not for pups."

There was a tap to his head and Miracle looked over at the smaller human. He had a popcorn piece that had fallen onto the floor in his hand. Miracle happily took it and crunched away. It was his reward for helping his uncle.


End file.
